Hellbent
by MyBrokenFantasy
Summary: AU. SEQUEL TO SEXY DICE. Dean's life with Castiel is going just how he dreamt it would be. Having a job, hanging out with friends, the whole works to living the normal life. But when Dean gets a call saying that his house had been broken into, he races home to realize that Castiel had been kidnapped. Now it's up to the Winchesters to search and rescue the ex-angel.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLBENT**

**Author's Note: Remember, this is a sequel to Sexy Dice, read that first if you wish to catch up.**

**CHAPTER 1: **Anniversary Kidnapping

**Short chapter**

...

It has been two years since the Winchesters stopped the Apocalypse. Two years of enjoying the happiness of a normal, apple pie life. Dean and Cas are really living it up with their careers in Allentown Pennsylvania. Dean has moved up to a building inspector at his job in the construction industry, which is a pretty good pay. And Castiel? Well, he's been promoted to head chef at his restaurant. Work is good, but it will never compare to the great times they spent together with Sam, Bobby and Gabriel.

Sam lived out in Strasburg Pennsylvania, he'd always go visit Dean and Castiel during the Holidays, and on the weekends in the summer. Sam worked as a mechanic, while on the side he studied online to fulfill his dream at becoming a lawyer.

Bobby too had retired from hunting, wanting to live his life to the fullest with the boys. Every now and then he'd fly over and spend a day or two at a motel while he visited them.

As for Gabriel? To be honest, after taking over Michael's place in heaven, his brothers and sisters had kept him very busy over the passed two years. It was difficult for him to spend free time with the Winchesters. Especially with Sam. Whenever he had the chance to, he'd always be called back to heaven with more problems to deal with. There were some days when Gabriel ordered not to be bothered by his brethren.

Particularly on this special day.

... In Heaven ...

In a white office room, seated at his glass desk, was Gabriel, going over some plans for his little brother's surprise anniversary party. He stared down at the blank piece of paper before him, sighing with irritation. He's been very distracted lately, of course, with the wide variety of problems going on since locking Lucifer and Michael into the cage, all of Heaven had gone haywire. The Angels were lost, with no idea what to do without the guidance of Michael, and it wasn't making it any easier for Gabriel. But that wasn't the only problem he was going through, but half of the angel's refused to follow Gabriel, they preferred Raphael to command Heaven. They pictured Gabriel as a traitor who abandoned his brethren for the Winchesters just as Castiel did. This was causing a feud between Gabriel's followers and Raphael's.

If Gabriel fails to resolve this issue, Raphael's followers may rise and declare war against Gabriel, which wouldn't be good. For one, they're first target would be the Winchesters. Secondly, Raphael would do anything possible to release Michael and Lucifer from their prison and restart the Apocalypse.

It's not easy being the boss.

Gabriel leans back against his chair, stringing his hands through his hair, trying his best to rid the thoughts of the possible scenarios and tried putting his mind into Dean and Castiel's anniversary. Last year he booked them a week vacation to Paris. But this year he wanted to give something far more special, he just couldn't think of what he should get them. Gabriel slouches forward, lightly bumping his forehead on the table a few times with a groan. Then it hit him, that the only way to clear his mind is to leave Heaven. Not for good, no, maybe for a few hours or so. He had to do something besides being cooped up in this room all day. So Gabriel has decided, it would be best to give Sam a little visit, and ask for advise of what to get for the anniversary party. The archangel rose from his seat, but before leaving, he gazed down to his current attire of a navy blue business suit. Gabriel quickly changed into clothes he's more comfortable with at just a click of a finger, now in a plaided shirt with a light jacket layered over and a pair of faded blue jeans. Satisfied with the new look, Gabriel vanishes into thin air.

He reappears outside an automotive repair shop in Paradise Pennsylvania, a few miles from Sam's place. It was around seven o'clock in the morning, still early for this part of town, but Sam is an early worker. Gabriel makes his way to the front of the shop where he comes upon an open garage. Inside he spots the one person he came to visit. He sees Sam coming out from a room at the back, wearing a white, grease stained tank top, his overalls were held up by the sleeves that were wrapped around his waist, they too were stained with oil. Sam's very skin illuminated with sweat and dirt, revealing every detail of his muscular structure. Gabriel seemed quite amused to see his lover all grubby from his hard work.

" Sam..." Sam stopped in his tracks as he acknowledged his name. His gaze turned toward Gabriel. " Has anyone told you that you look super sexy all greased up?" Gabriel said aloud with a smirk.

Sam smiled brightly, completely surprised to see the archangel, " Gabriel? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Gabriel gave a shrug as he replied, " Things got a little boring upstairs, so I thought I'd come down for a visit."

Sam chuckled, taking a cloth from his back pocket to wipe the grease from his hands and face. He then walks up to the angel and pulls him tightly into his embrace. It has been quite a while since the last time he saw Gabriel. Sam missed him very much. " It's good to see you."

Gabriel returned the hug, closing his eyes as he inhaled the man's scent. He missed his lover just as much as he did. " You too."

When they pull away from one another Sam tells his boss that he was taking a break, then he and the archangel head to the cafe just across the street from the shop. They take the seats next to the window, ordered a cup of coffee when the waitress came by, and talked. " How's everything going in Heaven?"

" Not as easy as I thought it would be... some angels think I'm unfit to command Heaven and vote that Raphael take the position instead." Gabriel explained.

" That's bad right?"

" You've no idea... if Raphael takes command, the first thing he'll do is release Michael and Lucifer from the cage... I can't let that happen.." Gabriel then takes a sip from his cup. Sam was taken aback with surprise by this news. He's never personally met Raphael, but from what Dean and Cas had told him, the archangel sounded like he can be one scary son of a bitch.

" Can't you just cast him out?" Sam suggested.

Gabriel shrugged, " If it were that easy, I would've done it already..." he glanced down to the cup in his hands, he began to fiddle his fingers around the rim of the mug, then added, " I'm wanna try dealing with this in a more peaceful manner... Heaven is broken as it is, I don't want to make it any worse that will end up starting a war."

Sam stared at the angel with sympathy, all this stuff Gabriel's going through must be taking a toll on him. Sam reaches out and takes Gabriel's hand into his own. The angel peered up to the younger Winchester, seeing a small smile appear on his face, " You can get through this, Gabriel... You need to be strong, don't let this stuff with Raphael stop you from doing what you think is right..."

Gabriel shook his head with a chuckle, " You really amaze me, Sam... you find the right words to say that always brings ease to my mind." he implied.

" That's what I'm here for."

" Thanks..."

After that, they ordered breakfast and began talking about the surprise party that he, Sam and Bobby were planning for Dean and Castiel tonight.

... Meanwhile, in Allentown Pennsylvania ...

Dean wakes, fully refreshed as daylight beamed passed the windows of the master bedroom. The ex-hunter stretched out his body with a yawn, gazing at the clock to see the time. It's almost seven-thirty. He has work today, but before getting up to get ready, he panned his gaze toward Castiel who was cuddled up against him. Dean smiled at how peaceful he looked as he slept. This is what Dean loved the most, to wake every morning with his lover beside him, wondering what he dreams about. Back when Castiel was an angel, they'd see each other in their dreams, and spend those times without any worries of the world. In some ways, Dean missed those times alone with his lover.

He laid there watching his husband sleep for what felt like hours. But he needed to get up now. He leaves the bed quietly to not disturb the other man, and goes into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, gets dressed, then heads downstairs to the kitchen. Dean starts off with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. After that he cooks up a bacon, egg and french toast breakfast, all placed on a tray for Castiel. He brings the tray up to the bedroom, laying it atop the night stand next to his lover. Before finally leaving for work, Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel softly on the cheek.

" I love you." he whispered, then withdrew from the room.

Not long after Dean left did Castiel wake. He was welcomed by the aroma of freshly made coffee, he sat up to find the tray of food beside him. In the middle was a note with his name written neatly on it. Castiel takes the paper, it was in Dean's handwriting, it read.

_Good morning, my angel. Left early for work, enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you when I get back. I love you._

Castiel smiles cheerfully, putting aside the note then moves the tray onto his lap, he grabs the remote and turns on the television, watching the news while he enjoyed his meal. He was glad that today was Sunday, since it was the only day he had off from work. Ever since he became head chef, the business has been booming, everyday the restaurant would be packed and it kept Castiel extremely busy. It was good to be able to stay in bed, rest his feet and do whatever he wanted for the whole day. Once he finished eating, he took a hot bath for fifteen minutes to relax his still aching muscles. After that, he got dressed and decided to take a walk.

As he exited the house he gazed to the sky, admiring what an excellent day it was, it is the perfect weather to be outdoors. Castiel makes his way down the block, bidding good morning to his neighbors he passed by. He arrives at the super market, Castiel felt that he should cook something very special for Dean tonight, perhaps some Struffoli, Dean's favorite dessert. Castiel has made it several times before whenever they had guests at their home. He just needs to pick up the ingredients in order to cook it. He grabs a basket when he entered the store, then heads to one aisle to get the first supplies he needed. A container of sprinkles, and a bottle of honey. He moves to the back of the store where they sold other pastries. Stepping toward the counter he asks the young woman who works there for a pound of dough. Before moving on to pay for everything, Castiel also added a six pack of beer, a box of raisin bran cereal, milk and, of course, a raspberry pie to his batch. Having everything he needs, and paying at the register, he was out in no time.

As soon as he got back home, he laid the bags on the counter, and started putting the supplies away. Then, unexpectedly, Castiel had an uneasy feeling wash over him. The atmosphere condensed around him. His chest heaved with anxiety, sensing as if someone, or something was watching him. He looks behind him into the living area, but sees nothing. From the corner of his eye a shadowy figure suddenly rushed by in the hallway. Castiel whips his head to that direction, he felt a new fear welling up inside him. Castiel remained rooted to the spot. The sound of footsteps were coming from upstairs. Castiel had to will himself to ignore the mounting fear and reached for a knife. He cautiously sauntered into the hall, his gaze shifts to the top of the staircase. Taking a deep, nervous breath he made his way up. A thought at the back of his mind was telling him not to go, telling him to leave the house and call Dean. But his old warrior instincts were telling him otherwise.

Castiel first checks the guest rooms, then the restroom, leaving the master bedroom last. The air felt more and more thicker as he drew closer to the room. Castiel's anxiety intensified again, raising the knife, then poked inside. His eyes darted around in search for the intruder. The room looked empty. Castiel looks to the closet, he stretches out his hand, his fingers gripped at the handle. His heart beats against his chest wildly. He swings the door open, ready to slash away at who or whatever it is, but halted when he finds nothing was in there. Castiel sighs in relief, he believed his mind was only playing tricks on him. Possibly from over working himself.

The moment he closes the door he is suddenly grabbed from behind. His screams were muffled from the black sack that covered his head. Castiel tries to fight back, but the intruder was much stronger. He threw his weight side to side, doing all he can to get out from the invader's grip. The attacker trips forward, pushing Castiel into the closet door, breaking it with their combined body weight. Castiel is lifted off his feet and is swung around. Castiel quickly catches his footing and throws himself against the invader, this time the intruder slammed into the wall. He raises his leg against the wall, kicking off with all his strength, hurling them to the other side of the room. The attacker grunted as he crashed into the night stand, and they both toppled to the floor. Castiel continued his effort but then he felt another pair of arms grab at his legs.

" Hold him tighter, will you!..." the first intruder uttered.

" I'm trying!... he won't stop kicking!" the other retaliated.

" It would be much more simpler if you just did this." a third voice said, and it was the last Castiel heard before being knocked unconscious.

...

The loud chatter of workers, revving of truck engines and banging of hammers reverberated around the construction site. Out on the curb by the foundation was a trailer, where Dean stood with fellow workers, going over some paperwork. Being a building inspector, Dean is responsible for examining the building to make sure that the construction conforms with the building code, to confirm that the process is done properly, safely, and legally. He helps point out flaws that needed to be fixed to make the foundation safe for residents to live in. The workers always enjoyed Dean's company, since most of them were close friends of his or lived in the same neighborhood he did.

" Hey Dean, you up for a guys night out?" His closest friend Jeff asked.

" Sorry man, I'm staying home with Cas tonight. It's our anniversary." Dean replied.

Jeff raised his brows with surprise, then said, " Really? that's great... how long has it been now? two years, right?"

" That's right."

Behind them the trailer door swings open, " Winchester, you got a call..." Dean peers over he shoulder to the manager, " It sounds urgent..." the manager added, Dean narrowed his eyes with confusion.

He goes inside and takes the phone from the manager's awaiting hand, " This is Dean Winchester... Yes, what is it Mrs. Johnson?" Bethany Johnson is the elderly lady who lived right next door to Dean and Cas. " Mrs. Johnson, please slow down..." Dean listened closely as she explained everything to him. Dean's eyes slowly widened with alarm, the phone slips from his grip and he bolts out of the trailer. He ignored the worried hails from his co-workers as he hopped into his pickup truck and sped off without saying a word.

After the call from Mrs. Johnson, Dean wanted to get to the house as fast as he could, the thoughts of anything that may have happened to Castiel raced in his mind. The possibility of him being either hurt, or worse, brought great anxiety to Dean. He spins the steering wheel aggressively to the left and the truck responded as it skids to the side, now heading down the main road. He sped through red lights and stop signs, determined to get his house.

By the time he arrived, there were three cop cars parked in front of the house. Dean comes to abrupt stop, he climbed out the truck and raced to his front door.

He is stopped by an officer, " Sir, you can't be here."

" I live here." Dean affirmed. The officer nodded, letting him pass. Dean rushes inside, he paid no attention to the officers in the kitchen or living room, his aim was to get to the bedroom where he last saw Castiel. The moment he entered the room, Dean felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. The room was a mess. The night stand had been smashed, the lamp shattered to pieces, the closet door broken, and there was a crack on the wall.

There were two inspectors in the room with him, one of then went up to Dean, showed him his badge, then said, " I'm detective Travis Walker, are you Dean Winchester?"

" Yes..." he answered.

Travis nods, then ganders to a photo atop a dresser beside them, " And the man living with you, he's your-"

" My husband... just tell me what the hell happened... please."

Travis sighs, " Your neighbor, Mrs. Johnson called in about a disturbance in your house... She told us you were at work and believed someone may have broken in... The officers found no signs of a break in, but there was definitely a struggle..." he explained. " Now I have to ask, was your husband home at the time?"

Dean balled his fists tightly with outrage, choking back his tears as he replied, " Yes, he had off from work today... are you telling me that he was kidnapped?"

" It's possible, but we found no fingerprints to indicate it, which means that the kidnapper was probably wearing gloves." the detective reached into his pocket and pulls out a card and pen, " Do you mind giving us your number, and if we find out anything we'll give you a call."

" Sure..." Dean takes the pen and card, he writes down his cell phone number, and hands it back to inspector Walker.

Two hours and a mountain full of questions later, all the officers left, with whatever evidence they could find. Dean stood by the bedroom window staring at nothing in particular, trapped in thought. Who could it have been that kidnapped Castiel? Angels? Demons? Monsters? Sam and Dean are well known enemies to all three. But whoever or whatever took his husband, Dean is surely gonna make them regret it. No one fucks with a Winchester. Was Dean gonna sit back and let a bunch of cops, who are completely unaware of the supernatural creatures that walk this earth, look for his lover? Not a chance, Dean was gonna take this into his own hands. But he won't be able to do this alone. Dean pulls out his phone and calls Sam.

" Hey Dean, what's up?" Sam said when he picked up.

" Sam, I need your help... Cas was taken..."

...

**I'm pretty excited about this, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. let me know what you think and I shall continue. until then, later ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** It's A Wonderful Day To Torture

...

Sam arrives at Dean's place an hour after his brother had called him. When Dean told him that Castiel was taken, the younger Winchester didn't hesitate to put aside his work and race his way to Allentown. Sam pulls up in the driveway of the house, where he spots the older Winchester in the garage, sitting on the flatbed of his truck, drinking a beer. Dean seemed too zoned out to even notice Sam's arrival.

" Dean?" Sam called out as he climbs out of his car.

Dean snaps out of his blank trance, and looks to his little brother. " Thanks for coming, Sammy..." Dean hops off the back, greeting his brother with a hug.

" No problem..." Sam replied. " Were you able to find out who took Cas?" Dean's gaze drops to the floor, shaking his head in response. Sam sighs heavily. " Alright... lets look around the house, maybe we'll find something..." He pats Dean on the shoulder, and they both went inside.

The brothers go over every room, from top to bottom, from the basement to the second floor, looking for any type of clue left behind by the abductors that the cops didn't find. After about thirty or forty minutes they reach the master bedroom. Dean had left it as it was when he came home. Sam surveys the room with just his eyes, in his mind's eye he pictured the event that took place. Sam steps up to the broken closet door, like a private investigator he takes a closer look at the wooden frame. Finding nothing useful he turned his attention toward the bed area. Sam kneels down by the night stand, again finding nothing. Just as he was about to stand, Sam caught a glimpse of something that was under the bed. He dabbed his fingers into what seems to be yellow powder, but the moment he took a whiff of it, a suffocating odor filled his senses and he quickly pulled away.

" Is that Sulfur?" Dean asked.

" Yeah..." Sam answered.

Dean clenched his jaw, ready to pop at any moment, he wanted to scream out his frustration. He tried to hold it back, but the words slip passed his lips like roaring thunder, " SON OF A BITCH!" Dean punches the wall a couple times until his knuckles bruised. He ignored the tingling pain on his hand, he is too angry to give notice. Dean's had a feeling Demons were involved in this. " How could they have found out where we lived? we had hex bags."

" Don't know... maybe they were tipped off... either that or they spent their whole time looking for us themselves." Sam concluded.

" But what I don't get is why take Cas?"

Sam paused to think about that. " Perhaps Cas knows information they want..."

" There are hundreds of angels out there to get info from.."

" Dean... if you were a demon... would you rather risk being killed by an angel more powerful than you... or look for the one who became human?" Dean didn't say another word. He shut his eyes, taking a deep shaky breath to relieve the anger welling up inside him. He couldn't argue with that, since it is exactly what the Demons would do. Why wouldn't they? Cas is human, he's more vulnerable and powerless, so it made it much more simpler for them to take him instead. But the one thing they did wrong is bring their schemes into the Winchesters lives. And boy, when Dean gets their hands on them he's gonna teach them a thing or two about not fucking with his family.

" If more than one Demon is involved, then we're gonna need an extra hand..." Dean suggests.

" I know just the person..." Sam says. The younger brother then clears his throat, " Gabriel?... if you can hear me... we need you here now..." he paused, both of them gander around the room... No sign of the archangel. Sam was puzzled, Gabriel would always come when he called.

Dean decides to give it a try, " Gabe, buddy... it's about Cas." they wait again for the angel to pop up somewhere, but once again, nothing. Dean began to lose his patience, " COME ON, MAN!" he hollers.

" There's no need to shout, Dean..." The voice behind Dean startles him, causing the ex-hunter to react instinctively by spinning around and deliver a left hook into the person's face. It felt like hitting a four inch steel wall, Dean held his now broken hand with his free one, cussing under his breath. The visitor was unfazed by the punch, " I apologize for startling you."

Dean glared daggers at the newcomer, but instantly knew who it was. " Cereal?..."

" Two years and you still can't say my name correctly..." Zuriel replied in his usual stoic tone. The angel glanced to Dean's injured hand, he reaches out to heal it but Dean refused his offer.

" Why are you here? Where's Gabriel?" Dean demanded.

" Gabriel is dealing with some of Raphael's followers, he sent me in his place." The angel answered.

" Did something happen?" Sam cuts in.

" I don't know much, but when Gabriel returned, a group of angels attempted to ambush him... Raphael has decided to up-rise against him."

Sam is taken aback by this news, speechless and worried for the archangel, " Is... is he alright?" he stammered.

Zuriel peers to the younger Winchester, seeing the anxiety in his green eyes. He then replied with a soft smile, " He suffered minor injuries, but he's fine..." Sam sighed with relief as he said that. Zuriel's smile suddenly faded away, and adds, " Although... now we are at war..."

So far, everything has been going down hill today. First Castiel being kidnapped by Demons, and now there's the war in heaven. What's next?

" Listen, Zuriel, we need help to find Cas..." Sam changes the subject.

" I'll do what I can..." The angel shut his eyes tightly, concentrating.

" What are you doing?" Dean questioned with a raised brow.

" Using my power to search for Castiel's whereabouts... what else does it look like..."

" No offense, but you look constipated..." Dean couldn't help but joke about Zuriel current expression. Zuriel shot a glare at Dean who raised his hands in defense, " Sorry, continue what you were doing..."

" I can't... I'm sorry Dean, but... Castiel's presence is clouded from me."

" Are you serious?!" Dean retorted.

" Calm down, Dean..." Sam says, then looks to the angel, " Do you think the demons are using some sort of spell?... something to keep angels from locating them?"

" Perhaps..." Zuriel scans the room for a moment. " is this where the abduction took place?"

"... Yeah..." Dean faintly acknowledged.

Zuriel nods, and resumes, " Was anything left behind? a piece of clothing? hair? blood? skin?"

Sam shrugged, " Nothing, really... just some sulfur, that's about it."

" Sulfur is perfect, I can use it..." The angel vanishes without warning, only to reappear with a bowl and some other supplies. Zuriel places everything on the mattress, then starts adding in each ingredients, " Where did you find the sulfur?" Sam points to it, Zuriel picks up as much as he could and adds it into the bowl. He adds the other ingredients next, " Dean, I need some of your blood..." Sam and Dean glanced to each other for a moment. Was this angel serious about summoning a demon right now, in this very room? Although, Dean couldn't care less, if this will help them find Castiel quicker, then Dean is willing to do anything. Sam nods, leaving the room to get a chair, while Dean stepped towards the bed and offered his hand to Zuriel. The angel takes a knife, making an incision on Dean's palm, and his blood dripped into the bowl.

" I was kinda hoping we'd go someplace else to summon this demon." Dean said, pulling away his hand and wrapping it with a cloth.

" I'm not summoning it here... I'm using a spell to find its location, then I'll go retrieve it." Zuriel corrected. He adds his own blood with the ingredients. Zuriel then starts to chant in Enochian, and as he spoke this spell all the contents in the bowl lit up in flames. The angel hovers over the bowl, inhaling the smoke. He stumbles backward with a grunt, feeling lightheaded, shaking his head to rid the feeling. When Sam asked if he was alright, he replied with a nod. " I know where it is..." He suddenly vanishes without another word.

The brothers weren't even able to ask the angel where. Dean raised his hands into the air, " Are you kidding me?! what's with these angels coming and going without saying anything?!" he complained.

...

Out in the middle of nowhere was an abandoned gas station. It looked as if there had been no sign of life there for over thirty years, standing out alone beside a crossroad. It's deathly silent, enough to hear the eerie whispers of temptation, drawing unwary souls to its domain. Haunted by a malevolent spirit. The perfect spot for a deal-maker from hell. Many had come to this location, from the rich and famous, to the desperate, and sometimes the idiotic. All had once come here, selling their souls to this demon. And today, it's about to add another soul to its quota.

A young adult girl pulls up by the station, after turning off the ignition she climbs out the car. She was petite, long brown locks tied into a ponytail, and matching brown eyes. She wore a pair of eye-glasses, a baggy hoodie, and skinny jeans.

Her name is Amie Blackburn, an outcast teenager who lives with a single mother. She doesn't have much friends in school, and her true best friend happens to be her mom. Who happens to be suffering from stage four lung cancer. The cost of her condition is bringing them closer to bankruptcy. And Amie loved her mother with all her heart, but with not enough money to pay for treatment, her mother may not make it by the end of the year. Amie is willing to do anything to save her, even if it meant selling her own soul to the devil himself. This makes her an easy target for this crossroads demon.

Amie strolls to the center of the road, in her hands she held a small box. In it was dirt she obtained from a graveyard, bones of a black cat, a yellow flower, and a photo of herself. Kneeling down, Amie began to dig a hole. She then placed the box in and buried it. She pulls out a crumbled piece of paper from her pocket, it held the instructions needed for the spell. Clearing her throat, she began to recite the incantation.

" Inferiorum facere homo scelestus animal ex mors flamma velle capere tuus admodum spiritus. Everto of quadrivium ego citatus you. votum paciscor quod willagree ut ullus terms vos addo ut me spirit ostendo vestri iam!" she paused for a moment to look for the demon, nothing. Amie repeats the spell two more times but still no sign of the deal-maker. "... I knew it..." she scoffed, rising to her feet and turns to leave.

" It's such a beautiful day to make a deal, don't you think... Amie Blackburn?" The girl is given a start when she heard that deep, cold voice. Whipping her head around to face the tall man standing not too far from her, a devilish grin appeared across his lips. Amie shuddered with terror as she stared into his demonic red eyes. " So... what does a young lady such as yourself want from me?"

Amie was too dumbfounded and frightened to say anything, all she could do was open and close her mouth like a fish. She didn't expect the spell to actually work. " I... I-uh..."

The demon was beginning to get impatient with all her stammering, and says. " Spit it out, I ain't got all day!" Amie jolted a little to his booming tone. It was at this time that she realized she had made a mistake going through with this. "... Fine, I'll just go with what I see then..." Amie gulped nervously. The demon continued, " You're a lonely high school student, your mother is sick... hmm, stage four lung cancer, am I right?" The girl was surprised, yet nodded in response. " And you wish to give up your soul for her recovery... don't get me wrong, its nice, but nonetheless, I personally find it pathetic." he cackled heartlessly.

Amie's gaze dropped to the ground, hurt by the demons words. She tightened her fists, " I'm desperate..." she whispered.

" Huh?... what was that?" the demon fakes a yawn, pretending he wasn't paying any attention. " You're gonna have to speak up, I'm a little deaf."

" I'm desperate!" She repeated aloud.

The demon kept on a straight face, but inside he was grinning madly, " As you wish... you will have ten years." he invades her personal space in a blink of an eye, his face just inches away from hers. " Ten lovely years with your mother, healthy and free of cancer... but, when your times up... then I come for your soul... The only thing I must ask is, deal or no deal?"

Amie needed a moment to think, ten years seems to be adequate, but only ten years? She was kinda expecting more. Although, it is better than going through the year and watch her mother die a little more each day. Amie glanced up into those blood red orbs, " Deal..."

The look of success swept across the demon's features. As he leaned in to seal the deal he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his right arm. The demon glanced down to see a hand gripping tightly at him. His glare shifted over his shoulder, his anger quickly turned to fear when he became aware of who he was looking at. It's Zuriel. The demon tries to keep his composure, " What the hell are you doing here, Angel?"

" Looking for you..." Zuriel replied. The angel twists the demon's arm, snapping it with ease. The demon fell to his knees with a painful yelp. " You should go on home, Amie..." is the last Zuriel says before vanishing, taking the demon along with him. Amie stood there, wide eyed and confused of what just happened. But she took the angel's advice and left.

... At Bobby's Place ...

Bobby is sitting in his study, humming a classic tune to himself, reading some old book. It's been real quiet now since the ex-hunter gave up hunting. Being so accustomed to giving advise and hunting tips to various of fellow hunters, Bobby isn't quite used to giving up his old hobbies. He still reads his books on monsters, demonology, and so on. He also keeps in track with target practicing. For Bobby he did for a just in case situation. You never know what might come up.

Bobby rises from his seat with a cup of coffee in one hand, and the book in the other. Just as he makes his way to the kitchen, he heard a flutter of wings, along with a violent gust of wind. Startled, Bobby dropped what he was holding and went for the shotgun by his feet. He swung the barrel around, pulling the trigger.

Bobby clicked his tongue with annoyance, and lowered the weapon. " Are you Idjits crazy?! I could've killed ya!" Sam and Dean slowly poke their heads over Zuriel's shoulders, eyes as wide as they could go. They had hidden behind the angel, using him for a shield to avoid being shot. As for Zuriel? He stared down to his chest where the shrapnel's had hit him, completely unharmed.

" Good to see you too, Bobby." Sam finally says.

" What you doing here?" Bobby asked, then glanced down to some stranger covered in blood, hands bound behind his back, shirt ripped open with a Devil's Trident carved on his chest. " Never mind that... who the heck is this?!"

" May we use your panic room?" Zuriel answered with another question.

Bobby shook his head lightly with a sigh. He's getting too old for this. Then he noticed something out of place, " Where's Cas?"

"... That's why we're here... This demon took him, and we need info from him..." Sam explained.

Bobby was at a loss of words, "... Go ahead." he gestures them to go on. The angel thanked the elder ex-hunter then grips the collar of the demon's suit and starts dragging him toward the basement door.

" You boys are gonna be in serious trouble if you don't let me go this instant." The demon threatened as Zuriel forced him to his feet.

" Oh really?" Dean rips the demon from Zuriel's grip, opens the basement door and pushes him in. The demon tumbles violently down the stairs, cracking a rib or two in the process. Dean peers to Sam and Zuriel, " I'll do the talking first... alone." he declared before closing the door behind him. Sam has nothing against Dean interrogating the demon by himself, his only hope is that his brother keeps his cool when that creature starts messing with his emotions, or worse by making threats on Castiel.

" You want a beer?" Sam asks the angel, who looked to him with narrowed brows.

" I have no need to eat or drink." he replied. " I'll stay here just in case your brother needs anything."

Sam pats the angel on the shoulder, " Alright... I'll be in the kitchen." He them moves along down the hall. Meanwhile, in the panic room, the demon is securely tied to a chair. Observing Dean go through the duffel he grabbed from the Impala. The demon's nerves were becoming a handful as he got a glimpse of each and every torture tool Dean pulled from the bag. There was the demon knife, an angel blade, holy water, salt, and plenty of other things. The hell spawn, though terrified to be alone with Dean Winchester himself, it grinned maniacally. Dean caught that grin from the corner of his eye.

" What are you smiling about?" Dean growled.

" Just to let you know, you're not getting anything out of me." The demon laughed.

" Hm..." Dean nods, and straightaway he swung around, sending a left hook against the demon's cheek, his knuckles wrapped with an iron chain. " That's what they all say, at first..."

The demon spits out a mouthful of blood, along with a few teeth. "... Ow..."

Dean puts the chains on the table with the rest of the tools, then takes the bottle of holy water. " Now, I want you to tell me where you took Cas."

The demon spits blood in the man's face, " Is that all you got Winchester?"

Dean wipes off the blood with his sleeve, " Okay... if that's how you want it..." His voice was like dead leaves rustling in an autumn wind, rumbling with the rage that rose from deep inside him. The demon looked up, and his laughter ceased as he gazed into those fiery green orbs. The demon tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He's really done it this time, he's seriously pissed Dean off. The deal-maker looked around for the other Winchester, wanting to beg him to call off Dean. But he wasn't there, there is no one to stop Dean from turning him into a pulp. Dean grinned, " Then so be it.." He then gripped tightly onto the demon's cheeks, squishing its face between his fingers to force open its mouth.

" Let go of me!" the demon growled. He began to flail around wildly. He felt his forehead connect with Dean's nose.

" SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Dean. He smashed the demon a hard right hook into the demon's stomach, knocking the breath completely out of him. Dean grasped at its jugular, " WHERE'S CAS!" he demanded, he then pours some holy water over the demon's face. It howled in agony. " TELL ME WHERE YOU TOOK HIM!" Then he pulled away, waiting for the demon to give his answer.

At first the demon groaned to the lingering sensation of his burning flesh. Those groans soon turned to a maniacal chuckle. The demon looked up, its eyes flashed red, " It's a wonderful day for torturing, is it not?" he cackles madly. A fierce anger burned in Dean's breast. He starts to punch the demon's face continuously with all the strength he could muster, until he felt the flesh from his knuckles tear and bleed. When Dean stopped to catch his breath the demon glared at him with an ear splitting grin. " That actually kinda hurt..."

Dean is really starting to lose his patience with this guy. He steps up to the table, slamming the bottle of holy water down, then grabs the demon knife. Stomping back toward his prisoner Dean stabs him in the hand.

" AAAH!" That scream can be heard throughout the whole house.

For three hours Dean has done everything possible to get this stubborn demon to talk, used every tool he had and various of torture methods he could think. And got nothing but death threats or a spit in the face, yet no leads on Castiel's whereabouts. But Dean wasn't gonna give up just yet, he'll figure out a way to make this deal-maker spill the beans. As a matter of fact, he will, he's Dean freaking Winchester after all. First... Dean needed a break.

" I'll be back in a few..." Dean smashes his fist into the demon's left cheek, knocking him to the ground, " don't go anywhere, buttercup..." He leaves the panic room, making his way upstairs and toward the kitchen. Sam, Bobby and Zuriel were sitting at the table together in silence. Dean goes into the fridge, grabs a beer, pops the cap and takes a swig.

" Did you get anything?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head in response, " The bastard is being a pain in the ass..."

" Hell, from all that hollering, we were sure you got him to talk." Bobby says.

" For a demon to withstand that much torture... it's really determined to keep Castiel's location secret..." Zuriel implied.

" Well I'm not giving up." Dean adds.

" No one said you were, Dean." Sam said, then turned to the angel and asks, " Zuriel, do you have any ideas that'll help us?"

"... There is one way... it was a method we used in heaven to get information... but, it's long been forbidden." He answered.

" What is it?!" The others asked all at once.

Zuriel clears his throat before continuing, " Well, if I tap into the demon's mind, I may be able to get your answer."

" And you couldn't tell us this sooner?!" Dean yells.

" You never asked... plus, this method hasn't been used on Demons for over three millennia... it's considered extremely dangerous because if the demon resists, not only he will die but it can possibly kill me as well..."

"... I guess we'll have to think of something else..." Sam muttered.

" Although... if it'll help you find my brother... I'm willing to give my life for it..." Zuriel then leaves the room, not wanting to be asked why. He has his own reasons. The angel heads down to the panic room. He finds the demon laid out on his side, the chair attached to its bound hands and feet. With one hand Zuriel lifts the demon upright.

The demon smirked, " You never apologized for interrupting my deal, you know." Zuriel ignored every word he spoke, removing his blazer and laying it on the bed behind him. He loosened his black tie, then unbuttoned his left sleeve, rolling it up his forearm. " What are you doing?..."

The angel placed his hand onto the demon's shoulder, his bright green orbs glared into his brown ones. " Before I do what needs to be done, I ask you this one time... where are you keeping Castiel?"

"... Ooh, I'm so scared... bite me, featherbrain."

Zuriel looks away for a moment and sighs, " I did give you a chance..." With that he suddenly thrusts his arm against the demon's stomach, his grace opening a way into his meatsuit. The demon howled in agony, Zuriel tried holding him still as he writhed around frantically. The angel's body began to grow hotter the deeper he pushed in, his mind mending with the demon's. Zuriel clamps his eyes shut, visions and voices played rapidly in his head, overwhelming him to the point where he too screamed in pain.

Back upstairs, Sam, Dean and Bobby waited for Zuriel's return. They can overhear the screams of both angel and demon. It lasted for about a minute or two, then it went silent. They wondered, did it work? did the angel survive the ordeal? or is he dead? They got their answer when Zuriel walked out from the corner, his entire outfit covered in blood and what seems to be pieces of flesh. He was deathly pale, his own blood cascaded from his mouth and nose. He leaned against the wall, his body felt heavy, and his legs like jelly. His breathing came out in short, shallow gasps, trying to speak but his voice didn't work.

" You look like shit." Dean said, dazzled at the angel's appearance.

Zuriel gazed up to the man with a weak smile, "... You... s-should see the demon..." he wheezed. The angel then collapsed to the floor. Sam and Dean rushed over to the angel, he was barely conscious. The brothers aid Zuriel to his feet, dragging him toward the living area. They lay the angel on the couch.

" Zuriel?..." Sam calls out, patting the angel's cheek in attempt to wake him. Zuriel takes in a sharp breath, opening his eyes. " You alright?" Sam asked worriedly.

" Not really..." Zuriel replied. " The demon resisted me before I could get Castiel's location... I'm sorry..."

Sam narrowed his eyes and says, " If it was too dangerous why did you go through with it?"

"... I did it for my brother."

Sam sighed heavily, " You're gonna be okay, right?"

" I'll be fine, I pulled out in time before the demon convulsed... about Castiel... I may not have gotten his location, but I know who wanted him captured..."

Dean knelt down before Zuriel, " Who?... Who is it?"

... Concurrently At An Unknown Location ...

Castiel awoke with a splitting headache, wincing to the lingering pain on his cheek where his attacker had punched him. When he opened his eyes all he could see was blackness, the sack was still over his head. Castiel tries to move, but is shocked to realize that his hands were bound, he couldn't even budge his legs, for they too were tied down. Castiel's first reaction was to panic, writhing around frantically to break free. It was no use, he was strapped in pretty tight. Ceasing his movements, he decided to figure out where he was.

By the foul odor he smells, he knew he wasn't home. Castiel then listened to his surroundings, hearing nothing coming from outside indicated that he was someplace in the middle of nowhere. Though, he's become aware of what was going on inside. He can hear what sounded like chains lightly clanging against each other, the continuous drip drop of water, and the creaking of an old, rusted, metal door. Castiel believed he may be in a basement due to the cool temperature, he shivered uncomfortably.

Castiel began to wonder... Who were the ones who took him? What did they want from him? Two most probabilities came to mind. Either they abducted him for information, or, to torture him. Of course, it could be both. But what bothered Castiel most? what did they want that he knows?

Castiel was broken from his train of thought when he heard a commotion coming from outside the room. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he figured whoever they were, they didn't sound too happy.

Two voices argued back and forth, then the door swung open violently with a loud metallic creak. " He sends us to get Castiel and the bastard isn't even here yet?!" that voice, Castiel recognized it. That was the son of a bitch that knocked him out cold.

" He'll get here, now quit your bitching!" retorted the other man, he is the one who grabbed Castiel.

" That's enough, from both of you! you're driving me crazy with all your whining!" a third voice boomed over the other's. From under the sack Castiel narrowed his brows. Why does he recall hearing that voice before? it wasn't the third intruder who took him, no, this was someone else. But who?

Footsteps began to approach Castiel, " So, you're finally awake..." the first man who entered the room said. Castiel can feel the man hovering over him.

" Who are you?... Where am I?" Castiel demanded, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The man beside him chortled humorlessly, he then lays a hand onto Castiel's shoulder and squeezed with all his strength. Castiel gave a quick yelp. " Don't ask questions..." he growled threateningly into his ear, then loosened his grip on Castiel's shoulder with a harsh shove.

" He's here..." one of them announced.

It immediately grew silent as those words were spoken. Echoing footsteps began to approach the room. Although he was unable to see who this newcomer was, Castiel clearly had a bad feeling in his gut, telling him that this wasn't good. When this person enters the room the first he does is step up to Castiel. He felt fingers grip the top of the sack and is quickly yanked off. Castiel shut his eyes tightly as the light hit him, he blinks a few times to adjust before gazing up to this mysterious man. Castiel had instantly become speechless, eyes widening with a combination of rage and fear.

The only thing Castiel can say was, "... Crowley?..."

" Hello, love..."

...

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** Say Hello To My New Pet

**Short Chapter**

...

" Comfortable?" Crowley sneered. Castiel glared furiously at the crossroads king. He really wished he wasn't tied to the chair so that he can beat Crowley's face to a pulp. He regrets not killing the demon when he had the chance two years ago. Crowley's frame shook as he chuckled, amused by the former angel's expression. " You seem surprised to see me."

" Not really... only someone like you would be idiotic enough to kidnap me..." Castiel scolded.

" Hm..." Crowley turned to the table behind him, grabbing a small glass, then pours himself some scotch. As he returned his attention to Castiel, he brought a chair over with him. He sits before the former angel, " oh, I hear you're married now... to Dean." His throat rumbled with laughter, then continued. " To think an almighty angel of God could fall for that impeccable oaf-" Crowley is suddenly startled as Castiel attempted to lunge at him, " Ooh... did I pluck a nerve?"

" Don't ever speak of Dean that way!" Castiel snarled through gritted teeth.

Crowley flashed Cas a huge smile and then downed his drink. The alcohol wasn't too strong, but it certainly wasn't weak. He whistled. " Fine..." He rises to refill his cup.

" What do you want with me anyway?" Castiel asked in all seriousness.

" Just information..." the demon replied, with his glass filled he sits back down. " If you cooperate without driving my patience, then you go free... However... fail to do so and, well, you get the rest..." wanting to get down to business while he was still in a good mood. Crowley sips the scotch before he spoke, " You hold information that only heaven knows... every angel is programmed with all the knowledge of the universe... now, my question is- how much do you know about Purgatory?"

Castiel's whole body tensed up. Purgatory? Why would a demon be interested in that place? He thought. But remembering that this is Crowley, king of the crossroads, he's definitely got something planned. And of course Castiel knew of Purgatory, not everything, but enough to know it's an unpleasant place for monsters. So, the question was, " What are you planning Crowley?" Cas asked.

" To take all the souls of course..." The crossroads king answered with a sigh.

Cas narrowed his brows, "... Why?"

Crowley rolled his eyes in irritation, " Hasn't it occurred to you?... there are rumors that there's a war in heaven... if Raphael beats that brother of yours, he'll free Lucifer from his cage... and, apparently, I'm gonna need more power to make sure that doesn't happen..."

Castiel scoffed, " So, the king of the crossroads-"

" _Was_ king of the crossroads..." He cuts Castiel off, " now... King of hell... and I intend on keeping it that way." The king sighs, leaning back in his chair, " Can we get back to my previous question?... how can I open the doors to Purgatory?"

...

Back in Pennsylvania, Inspector Travis Walker is at his desk, trapped in thought. Today was very unusual in the department, phones were ringing off the hook with missing persons reports. Eight people in Allentown alone had disappeared. But it's not just here, friends of Walker from New York and New Jersey say they too had received calls of people going missing. Of course people go missing everyday, but forty citizens in a single morning? Now that's something to worry about. Although, Travis's thoughts were on a different subject. He was thinking on his current case with Castiel Winchester's kidnapping. Earlier this morning when he spoke with Dean, something had bothered him the moment he met the Winchester. Travis swears he recognized Dean from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It's been bothering him all morning, and was making it difficult to keep up on his work.

His partner, Paul Henderson, who sat across from Travis can see this. Paul peeked over his computer with narrowed eyes, " What's on your mind, Walker?"

Travis breaks away from his thoughts, looking up at his partner. He slouches forward with a sigh, " Paul... have you heard the name Dean Winchester before?"

Paul chuckled, " You mean the guy we questioned this morning?... doesn't ring a bell, really..." he replied, then asked why.

" Nothing... it's just that... I've heard that name before." He then went on his computer to search it up, he felt that Dean may have a record in the file somewhere. Just his luck, there was a record on Dean Winchester, as he read the file Travis eyes widened with shock. " Paul, you might wanna come see this."

" What?" Paul asked, moving from his seat to Walker's desk. When he ganders at the screen he almost choked on his coffee, " Holy crap." he coughed. There it was, a photo of Dean giving his blue steel impression. The inspectors continued reading the file.

" Wanted for kidnapping, attempted murder, grave desecration, impersonating an officer... jesus christ, this guy was right under our noses and we had no idea."

Paul pats at Travis's shoulder and says, " Why don't we give him a little visit." They both grab their badges and guns, leaving the office and get into their car.

Within twenty minutes they arrived at the Winchester's house, getting out of the car they made their way to the front door. Inspector Walker give a few knocks, " Mr. Winchester, it's detective Walker!..." he calls out. When there was no answer he began to bang on the door, " Open up!" After a long moment and still no response, the detectives whip out their weapons and kick in the door. Travis cautiously made his way towards the kitchen, but the room was empty. " Clear!" he called out, then they moved on to the lounge. No sign of Dean there either. Paul goes to search the upper floor while his partner checked the garage. Finally realizing that Dean wasn't home, the two meet up outside.

" You think he bolted from town?" Paul asked.

" Probably... and on the same day his husband goes missing..." Travis guessed. The detectives get back into their car and radio in a report. As they waited for backup to arrive Travis decides to go to the neighbors to ask some questions. The first house Walker visits is Bethany Johnson's who lived right next door. She might know where Dean had headed off to since she's pretty close with the Winchesters. He rings the bell, then waited for the elder to answer.

The door creaks open and the elder comes into view. " Detective?... how can I help you?"

" I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Johnson, but you wouldn't happen to have seen Dean Winchester, have you?"

" The last I saw him was about four hours ago... is something the matter?"

" Not really." he lied, " did you see anybody come to the house?"

" Hm... well, I did see his brother... such a sweet boy he is..." She answered.

Travis remembers from the report that Dean's younger brother, Sam, is wanted as well. Perhaps the brothers are at the younger Winchester's place. " Thank you Mrs. Johnson, that'll be all for now." He bids her a good day then goes to the car, gets in the driver seat and drives off. He gets on the radio, " Margaret, I'm gonna need the address to Sam Winchester's house..."

...

Sam and Bobby are in the panic room cleaning the bloody mess caused earlier by Zuriel. Dean, on the other hand, had went for a drive to cool down his nerves, it was Sam's suggestion really, since Dean went ballistic after hearing Crowley was responsible for Castiel's kidnapping. Sam also suggested that he and Bobby should go on with summoning Crowley and that Dean stay out of it, because knowing his brother, Dean would go crazy on the Demon if he sees him. Who wouldn't? Crowley has meddled with the Winchesters for some time in the past, had nearly gotten them killed on several occasions. But now he's went too far.

As soon as they finished cleaning up all the blood and guts in the panic room, Sam and Bobby immediately set up everything for the summoning. Bobby quickly goes upstairs to gather up the ingredients while Sam got the spray paint and drew a Devil's trap on the ceiling. Bobby returns a moment later with everything they needed and sets the items on the table. While he mixed the ingredients, Sam finishes setting up the trap, then moves on to salt the windows and doorways, they wouldn't want to risk having Crowley's pet Hellhound come ripping them apart. Because knowing Crowley, once captured, he'll do anything to get away.

Sam walks up next to Bobby and says, " Alright, every window and door is salted. You ready?"

" Yeah, just one last thing." Bobby replies. He applies a few drops of his own blood to the mix, then takes out a match. " here goes nothing..." he ignites the match and drops it into the bowl, the contents burst into flames.

They didn't need to wait long for the familiar voice behind them speaks, " Hello boys..." Sam turns to face the demon. Crowley didn't look very amused to see them, he glared toward the younger Winchester and scoffed, " Nice outfit, moose.." he referred to Sam's work attire he happens to be presently wearing. Sam's nostrils flared with anger, this brought gratification to Crowley who smirked so smugly. But the demon wished to get to the point, and asked, " What do you want, I'm quite busy."

Sam steps forward, arms folded, clearing his throat before saying, " A little birdie told us that you have Cas..."

Crowley was silent for a couple seconds, then shrugged, " Don't know what you're talking about.." he lied.

" Quit playing around Crowley, we captured one of your goons and he spilled the beans... give us back the boy!" Bobby barked angrily.

Crowley snorts with irritation, he can never trust his own followers to keep anything confidential. But as much as Crowley found it stressing, he must admit that the Winchesters are best at getting demons to talk. Crowley slides his hands into his pockets and steps forward, " And if I don't?..."

" You already know what we'll do." Sam insinuated.

Crowley shakes in a fit of chuckles as if he'd just heard the funniest joke ever. " What makes you think you'd get me to talk? I'm nothing like the others you've interrogated, Sam." He takes another step.

" Oh don't worry... we'll find a way..." Sam reassures him. Crowley's smirk died away when he is suddenly unable to move, he glanced up to the devil's trap over his head. His glare shifted back to Sam and Bobby, his eyes clearly said he was going to kill them if they didn't let him out immediately. " Besides... you're not going anywhere."

Crowley smirked widely, " We'll see about that, moose." Crowley raises his hand, a devilish smirk swept across his lips as snapped his fingers. Bobby and Sam glanced to each other, confusion written in their expressions.

" What the hell was that for?" Bobby asked.

" Wait for it..." Is Crowley's only response. The former hunters are driven into a deeper state of confusion, what is Crowley up to?

They were about to get their answer. First, they heard the light clatter of glass jars, grabbing their attention toward the shelves beside them. Next, the floorboards above began to creak and dust rained down upon them. The ground beneath their feet starts to quake, growing more and more violent with every passing second. The whole house shook vigorously, tools bounced loudly on the table, falling to the floor with a loud clang. Sam and Bobby quickly stepped away as the shelves toppled over. Then they hear an ear piercing whine, they covered their ears to block it out but it was too deafening. Suddenly there's a blinding bright light that began to engulf the room, they clamped their eyes shut. They ducked their heads when they heard glass exploding, the basement windows and every glassed jar shattered to the unending sound. At that instant, as quickly as it started, everything went still. The quake had ended, the whine grew silent, and the light faded away. Sam and Bobby slowly open their eyes, gazing at their surroundings. They then peer to Crowley who stood unfazed, still holding that smirk on his face.

" Say hello to my new pet." Crowley gestures with a hand. Sam narrowed his brows, he spun around to this so called pet, only to be smacked upside the head that sent him flying across the room, crashing into the table. The newcomer grips at Bobby's throat, lifting him a foot off the floor, then tossed into the concrete wall. " That was a little overdone... now get me out of here..."

Meanwhile, Dean is still driving around town to ease his mind. Zuriel was kind enough to zap his Impala to Bobby's place. He's tried several things to distract himself until Sam calls, Dean's tried strolling through the park, or sitting in his car listening to his tapes, he also tried taking a nap and hanging at the town cafe. It wasn't exactly helping for his thoughts remained on Castiel, with unimaginable visions of his lover being tortured racing in his mind it was difficult to calm himself down. Not even after knowing that Crowley was responsible for this mess. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, knuckles turning white. He takes a deep breath, perhaps a beer or two would bring peace to his mind. He turns the car around and heads to the nearest bar.

Pulling up to the bar Dean takes a spot in the parking lot and cuts the engine. He enters the pub, it's pretty empty at this time of day, just a couple of self hating chums sitting by the bar and a group of college girls chatting away in the back. Dean settles himself on the stool next to the bar, and orders a shot of whiskey. The barkeep pours him a glass, which Dean downed in one swig, then asked for another. After about four shots his mind began to clear, though, he is still anxiously waiting for that phone call from his little brother.

Giggles coming from the other side of the room catches Dean's attention, he peers over toward the group of girls who were looking back at him, smiling and whispering to one another. Dean's focus returned to his glass, but from the corner of his eye he can see one of the girls coming his way. He sighed, sitting upright before looking over to a young blonde. When he gazed into her blue eyes it reminded him of his beloved, bringing back the worries he desperately tried to comfort.

" Hey, handsome." she greets with a bright smile. " what's your name?"

" Sorry..." Dean says, flashing her his wedding ring, " Already taken..." Then downs his drink.

The blonde takes the stool next to Dean, " She's a really lucky woman to have a guy like you."

Dean smiles softly, " He, actually." he corrects her kindly.

The blonde's brows rose with surprise, " Well, then he's a lucky man."

Dean peers to her, " It's quite the opposite... I'm the lucky one to have him." Dean continued socializing with the girl for a while until his phone began to ring. He pulls out his cell, the caller I.D. read Sam. " I'm sorry, I gotta take this." Dean goes outside before picking up, " Hey Sam, you get anything from Crowley?"

" Well, hello Dean..."

Dean's eyes widened, "... Crowley..." he growled.

" Bingo... it's been a while... How come you don't write?" Crowley japed with a sadistic chuckle.

" What did you do to Sam and Bobby you son of a bitch?!" Dean demanded.

" Oh don't worry, they're alive... unconscious, but alive." There was a long pause, Dean can hear footsteps in the background. " I'm a very busy man these days, and apparently, I don't tolerate being bothered."

" I swear to God if you hurt them I'll-"

" You'll what? bore me to death with your threats?... Now... I'm gonna go, but I'm gonna let my pet stick around to play with Sam and Bobby a little longer... cheerio." the line goes dead.

" Shit!" Dean bolts to the Impala, quickly getting into his car, starts the engine and pulls away from the parking lot. He swerves the car around skillfully, then speeds off down the road. Within eight minutes Dean makes it to Bobby's place, he comes to an abrupt stop, rushing out of the car and bursts through the front door with the colt at the ready. " SAMMY!-"

" Dean! don't!" Sam warns with a painful grunt.

Without warning, Dean his grabbed by an unknown force and is thrown against the wall, knocking the air out of him. Dean finds himself unable to move, he glares at his surroundings in search for Crowley's persona grata. He can see a tall figure standing in the dark study, " Come out you bastard!" The figure obliged, stepping out into the light. Dean widened his eyes in both surprise and fear. "... Apollyon?"

...

**TBC**

**I thought I'd bring another created character back from Sexy Dice, hope you are enjoying it so far. let me know what you think.**

**until then... later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **A New Journey Begins

...

" Apollyon?... you're working for Crowley?" Dean snarled. The tall blonde sauntered up to the man, kneeling down before him, his dark hazel eyes staring into those furious green orbs. Dean trembled all over, not out of fear but from rage. Apollyon, an angel Dean had helped in the past, had freed him from Lucifer's enslavement, " Why are you doing this?" Dean demands, wanting to know the angel's reason for this betrayal.

You think I want to work for that maggot?... No, Dean Winchester... I am forced to do his bidding, whether I want to or not..." Apollyon answered.

Dean can see in his eyes that his words were truthful. " He has under the same spell Lucifer had?"

" Not exactly... Lucifer's spell I was able resist in most situations, but the one I'm bound to now... it's more powerful." The angel's gaze drifts to the floor, memories of that day flashed through his mind.

... Three Months Earlier ...

It was mid spring in Westminster London, the weather damp from the passing storm, a light mist hanging over the city, along with a little drizzle. Atop Big Ben is where Apollyon stood gazing down to the traffic below, unseen to mortal eyes. The weather didn't seem to stop him from enjoying his time around humans. Out of every major city of the world, London was his most cherished. The angel always admired mankind's ability to construct such beautiful architecture, most of all he enjoyed their cultural differences. Apollyon was also fond of learning from mortals, like Art, Poetry, Music and Science.

Over the millennia, his brethren had condemned him as a heartless warrior who only took pleasure in his destructive nature. But they fail to see the true side of Apollyon, a more peaceful being than a monster bent on annihilating everything in his path. He may be the angel of destruction, but only caused disasters that needed to be done. As much as he didn't like it, it is what he was created for.

During the war long ago, Apollyon wanted no part in the battle between his brothers. Although, Lucifer seen him as a valuable asset to his cause and bound the angel to him. He remembered being forced to kill hundreds of his brothers and sisters, remembered waking from each black out to realize what he had done. Many years of the carnage had caused him to fall into insanity, creating this inner, bloodthirsty fiend who enjoyed watching everyone suffer under his wrath. But that day, when Zuriel, his star pupil, had somehow broke him from his state of madness after their horrific battle that nearly took Zuriel's life. Freed from his insanity but still bound to Lucifer, Apollyon sought aid from Dean Winchester to break him from the spell. And he did. During his two years of freedom he would come here to roost on Big Ben, and be mesmerized by the wonderful view of London.

" Nice view..." the voice beside Apollyon caught him off guard, which is rare on his part. It's Crowley. The angel narrowed his brows in a scornful way, he's never exactly met the demon personally, but all in all, Apollyon despised demons. Crowley smirked widely, " You must be Apollyon... I've heard a lot about you. Aside from Lucifer, you're considered to be very dangerous, am I right?"

" My reputation is none of your business, demon... leave me be or I'll rip that look off your face." The angel warned.

Crowley raised a hand in defense and chuckled, " You've got quite a temper... I'm actually here with a proposition." Apollyon glared back at Crowley in annoyance, a wordless second warning written in his expression. But Crowley ignored it and continued, " How's about you work for me, I'm in need of a personal bodyguard..."

Apollyon scoffed into a fit of laughter, " Why would I join you? you're nothing but shit I'd scrape off my shoes." he mocked.

Crowley shook with laughter, " I had a feeling you'd say that... which is why I had a back-up plan..." the demon suddenly lashes out an angel blade, cutting at Apollyon's forearm. The angel hissed in pain, gripping at his wound. He glared at Crowley who brought the blade to his mouth, lapping up the blood, then began to speak in a language that was foreign Apollyon.

Angered, the angel thrusts out his hand, grabbing Crowley's forehead, ready to smite the demon where he stood... But, nothing was happening. Confused, the angel then tries to deliver a deadly punch to Crowley's chest. But his hand froze before he can touch him, an unknown power is preventing the angel from causing harm to the demon. Apollyon gazed up at Crowley with wide eyes. " What manner of witchcraft is this?!"

" An ancient binding spell, the most powerful from what I've learned. You're now bound to me by blood... the spell can only be undone if I die... but the best part is, the one under this spell is unable to inflict harm on the one who has them bound." Crowley explained. He steps forth, patting the angel on the shoulder. " Plus, any order you resist from me the spell will take over to get the job done..." he resumed, " Hmm, let's give it a test run shall we..." Apollyon peered to the demon with pleading eyes, for he already knew exactly what he'd make him do.

... Present Day ...

Apollyon stands upright then paced over toward Sam, glancing down to the younger Winchester. " I do not wish to harm any of you... but... the spell will force me to if I don't." Apollyon reaches down, gripping the collar of Sam's tank top, lifting him up onto his feet, " I hope you can forgive me." He then tosses the man forcefully across the room. Sam crashes into the cabinets in the kitchen, his ribs crack as his side slams against the counter before falling on his stomach. Sam coughs up some blood, wheezing in pain, he thinks one of his ribs may have punctured his lung. The angel now turns his attention to Bobby who was pinned against the wall. With a flick of a wrist Apollyon sends the elder flying through the basement door. By the time Bobby tumbled to the bottom of the staircase he was already unconscious.

" Stop!... Apollyon, please... stop hurting them!" Dean begged.

The angel turns to him, " I'm sorry, Dean..." He stands over the mortal, "... I can't..." Just as he reaches for the former hunter he is tackled from his blind spot by Zuriel, and they both drop to the ground.

" Dean, quick the banishing sigil!... touch it! now!" Zuriel hollers as he struggled to keep his former teacher pinned down. He was still weak from earlier, so he used whatever strength he had left to hold him. Dean swung his head to his right, easily spotting the sigil that Zuriel had made on the living room floor. He hurriedly crawled towards it, but is suddenly stopped when Apollyon grabbed at his ankle. The angel squeezed, snapping the bone like a twig.

" AAAGH!" Dean howls at the top of his lungs. The pain grew worse as Apollyon twisted his leg to the side, " GAAH!" Pain or not, Dean had to get to that sigil. He stretches out his arm, he's only a few inches from it. " I can't reach it!"

Zuriel swiftly grabs Apollyon's wrist and twists it roughly, " Raahh!" Apollyon yelped, releasing his hold on Dean. It gave the man the chance to slap his hand upon the sigil. And the room was suddenly engulfed in light, both of the angels screamed as they are forced out of the area.

When Dean opened his eyes, the angels were gone. He tries to get on his feet but falls back down with a grunt. " Sammy!" he calls out. Dean starts dragging himself into the kitchen, " Sam, you alright?!"

" Ugh!" His brother groans in response, "... more or less... where's Bobby?" Sam holds his injured ribs and gets up. He hissed when he knelt over to help up his brother. " I thought Zuriel killed Apollyon, how is he alive?" He asked.

" Believe me, it's a long story... let's just get Bobby, then I'll explain everything." Dean replies.

... Meanwhile At The Allentown Police Department ...

Detectives Walker and Henderson had just returned from Strasburg, with no leads to the Winchester brothers whereabouts. When they reached Sam's house, just like Dean, the younger Winchester had bolted from town. This put the inspectors back to square one. But they didn't leave the house without finding some kind of evidence, in which for Walker, had come upon Sam's phone book. Once they've returned to the office, Travis wasted no time and immediately went to work. He skimmed through every page of the phone book, it listed every name of Sam's friends, coworkers, and his brother Dean. By the area codes in each number Travis can easily tell all these people are from either Allentown or Strasburg.

Until, he came upon one particular number that caught his interest. It wasn't from the Pennsylvania area. The name above the number read Bobby Singer, and this gave the detective a feeling. Travis tracks the area code on his computer, and finds that it's from South Dakota. The detective began to ponder. Did the brothers go over to this Bobby Singer's place to lay low? If that's the case, this is out of their jurisdiction.

Then another thought came to mind, Travis remembers Dean's reaction to his husbands abduction, the anger he saw in the Winchester's eyes, and the worry in his expression. And Walker thought, has he been overseeing this situation? Is Dean even the cause for his husband's disappearance? By what he'd seen after interviewing the man, perhaps Dean is somehow looking for Castiel himself. Travis imagined himself in Dean's shoes, wondering what he'd do if the love of his life were taken... Yeah, Travis would go to hell and back if he had to. But he's an officer of the law, Dean Winchester is just a civilian, and a wanted criminal to add in that.

" Hey Walker, you got any hints on the Winchester case?" His partner Paul strolls up to his desk, cramming half of a doughnut in his mouth.

Travis returns to the real world, he clears his throat and fixes himself in his seat. " Kind of... I looked through the phone book and get this... one name by Bobby Singer, lives in South Dakota... I bet you twenty bucks that's where they went."

" You're on, buddy."

" Alright, I need a quick break. You try finding that address." Travis rises from his chair and head over to the break room.

" Don't worry, Travis, it ain't nothing I can't handle." he hollered with a chuckle. Paul then logs onto his computer and begins his search.

... Elsewhere ...

Zuriel wakes with a wince, feeling the lingering effects of the crash landing after being banished from Bobby's house. His whole body felt as though he'd been hit by a train, what's worse is that he can barely move. The angel tries to gander around to figure out where he had landed, he couldn't exactly make out the layout of the area due to his blurred vision, but by the smell he figured he was close to a farm. Zuriel groans painfully as he forced himself to sit up, he manages to crawl to his knees.

A shadow casts over him, the angel gazes up to his former teacher who held out a helping hand. Zuriel refused his offer and struggled to his feet on his own. " I do not need your help.." he said in distaste.

Apollyon huffed humorlessly, " Funny, back then you always needed my help."

Zuriel shot him a glare, " I was weak then, but not anymore!" The angel barked, suddenly feeling light headed and falls forward. Apollyon swiftly thrusts out his arms, catching his former pupil before he hit the dirt.

" You're hurt." Apollyon holds the angel securely in his arms, " The banishment couldn't have done this much damage to you." he said worriedly.

" Get off of me!" Zuriel aggressively shoves Apollyon back only to lose his balance again, and is back in his old teacher's arms. " I said get off me." he growled with frustration.

" Quit your fussing, Zuriel... I'm only trying to help."

" I don't need anything from you." Zuriel boomed angrily, pulling away from the other angel's arms.

" You're still mad from our last encounter... Zuriel, you must understand that wasn't me... I would never truly hurt you."

Zuriel scoffs, " It's not about that." turning on his heels and begins walking off, well, limping actually.

" It's about me leaving you behind, isn't it?..." upon asking that Zuriel stopped in his tracks. Apollyon smirked, " Ah, it is..." he saunters up behind Zuriel, leaning over to whisper in his ear, " After all these years, you've missed me... that's quite flattering." Zuriel swings around to punch Apollyon across the cheek, but the blonde snatches Zuriel's wrist into a firm grip. Zuriel puts all his effort to get the angel off him with his free hand, it was no use. He finally decided to cease his struggle, he was far too exhausted to fight.

Zuriel hung his head in defeat, " Yes... I did miss you... I missed you so much that I hated you for leaving me..." he admitted under his breath.

Apollyon had an otherworldly feeling form in his chest, it was like something reached inside him and clenched at his heart. Normally angel's don't feel emotions, let alone express them. Apollyon believed being on earth for so long may be the cause of it. Instead of ignoring this strange sensation, he welcomed it, curious to what he may feel next. The blonde reached up, pulling at Zuriel's chin to make him look at Apollyon. A small smile appears as he says, " I've missed you as well..." his smile died a little as he continued, " I hated myself for hurting you... especially after last time."

Zuriel was now confused, " But you weren't yourself, it was Lucifer's spell controlling your actions."

" Yes, but... I was able to see everything..." Apollyon released Zuriel's wrist, his hand now resting on his cheek, his thumb lightly caressing his soft skin, " Being forced to watch myself hurt the one I care for dearly was the most painful experience in my life." Getting a glimpse of the guilt in those hazel orbs was enough to make Zuriel's anger to dissipate entirely. " I hope that one day you can forgive me."

" Ahem!" The angels were torn from their staring to the newcomer. Zuriel's brows furrowed seeing that it is Crowley, " I'd hate to interrupt your little reunion, but you." he points a finger to Apollyon, " come with me." he ordered.

Before Zuriel took a step forward he is stopped by Apollyon's arm. " Don't..." The angel leaves his former student's side to Crowley's without any resistance.

Crowley sneers at Zuriel, and the angel glowered in return. " I want you to give a message to the boys for me... tell them to that if they try meddling in my business again, I won't go so easy on them next time..." With that, he and Apollyon were gone.

...

Back at Bobby's, the boys were gathered in the kitchen, attending to their wounds. Bobby suffered minor injuries, just a few bumps and bruises, and a dislocated shoulder but was easily popped back in place with Sam's help. Sam was a bit lucky, his ribs weren't fractured, only sprained, though he needed a few stitches on his right forearm and had over a dozen splinters removed from his arms and back. As for Dean, his ankle was hurt pretty badly and had his foot bandaged up with a splint.

As they waited for Zuriel's safe return, Dean took this time and explained everything he knew about Apollyon.

" So, you're saying Apollyon was under Lucifer's control, but was freed when we locked him in the cage... and now he's under Crowley's spell?" Sam said, hoping he had heard Dean correctly.

Dean nods as he takes a swig from his beer, " Yeah, pretty much." They are suddenly given a start by a quick burst of wind, Sam instinctively grabs one of the angel swords on the table, ready to fight. Dean quickly dropped his bottle and takes the other blade, injured or not, he'll fight. The brothers sigh in relief realizing it was only Zuriel. The angel steps into the kitchen, avoiding all their eyes, his own gaze remained focused on the floor. " You alright, man?" Dean asked after a long awkward silence.

Zuriel lets out a heavy huff and finally looks up to the older Winchester, " Crowley wanted me to warn you not to interfere in his affairs again..." His eyes quickly returned to the floor as Dean rose from his seat, nearly knocking over the chair.

The man's nostrils flared, " Like hell am I gonna sit back while that douche is holding Cas captive!" he barked, his tone calming a bit as he resumed, " We're just gonna have to find him the old fashion way... on the road."

Sam stands from his chair, " I'm with you, Dean."

Dean nods at his brother with acknowledgment then peered to the angel, " How about you, Cereal?..." Dean stretched out a hand toward the angel. This journey will most definitely be long and tough, and having Zuriel by their side can be useful. Dean has seen the kind of fighter Zuriel is, the angel is strong, smart, and damn near legendary in swordsmanship.

Zuriel didn't hesitate for a second, he took hold of Dean's awaiting hand and shook, " I'm in..."

A half hour later, Sam and Dean are in new clothes and wounds healed by their angelic friend, the boys were outside gearing up for their expedition. Dean packs the weapons in the secret compartment of the Impala while Sam tossed their duffels in the back seat. Zuriel leaned against the car, staying out of the way as the brothers got everything ready. Dean shuts the trunk and claps his hands together, " Alright, let's go." Dean gets into the driver seat, with his brother beside him and Zuriel in the back. Dean starts the ignition, pops in his ACDC tape and turns up the volume. He grips the steering wheel, puts his baby into drive, and starts speeding off to Back In Black.

This is just the beginning steps of their journey, for a powerful darkness lies ahead. It's only a matter of time that the Winchesters will come face to face with their greatest enemy ever.

...

**TBC**

**Okay so this is all I could come up with for this Chapter, sucks I know... hopefully I'll get better ideas for the next one.**

**until then... later.**


End file.
